What he yearns for
by anotherndmfantasy
Summary: Balthier returns to the city that started everything to find a panicked Vaan about Penelo's health.


"Fran, please, you have to help her!" A very worried Vaan ran to the two sky pirates. Balthier raised his eyebrows.

"What does this kid think we are? We can't always help him when he's in trouble." Balthier thought as he watched Vaan turn to fran. Fran, being the much calmer and compassionate one out of the two, turned to hear Vaan out.

"What is it that you want from me?" She spoke in a cool, calming voice.

"Penelo, she's in trouble!" Fran's ears twitched at that, while Balthier looked at him in disbelief.

"Isn't this how we all got involved anyways? Saving your precious Penelo?" Balthier asked. Even though Balthier tried not to worry about the girl, he began to anyhow, considering he was really fond of her. Her kindness, her easy going attitude that always lightened up the group. If he would be honest with himself, he would say that he actually missed the girl. "What did you do to put her in this situation?" He asked Vaan, because Penelo wouldn't put herself in danger. She wasn't reckless, unlike some people.

"Some people like me" He thought. That is why he had to leave her, he was too reckless for his liking when it came to her. She deserved to be safe, and much more. Something a sky pirate could not give her.

"I did nothing! Not this time, anyway!" Vaan exclaimed. "Someone broke into the store, and there was too many of them for Penelo to defeat! She was the only one in the store since she sent me on an errand! She's really hurt, she hasn't woke up." Vaan's voice had gotten quiet after his last statement as he dropped his head. "I just thought that Fran could heal her with magic. She's one of the best."

Balthier felt himself go pale. She hasn't woken up? Sounds like she's more than hurt. It sounds like she's dying. He saw Fran stiffen at his side for a moment before she relaxed again. "Take me to her. I will try my best."

Balthier found himself pacing in the hallways of the hospital. Vaan was quietly sitting on the floor, his eyes never leaving the ground. Balthier's thoughts were right, she was dying. Or close to it, from the looks of it. He felt his heart beat painfully in his chest: she could not die.

"She talks about you, all the time." Vaan spoke. Balthier stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"What was that?"

"Penelo, all she talks about is you. About your new deeds of piracy, about where you have been last... She has been keeping track of you since you dropped us off back home."

Balthier blinked in surprise. "Now, why would she do that?"

Vaan sighed and rolled his eyes. "I don't have to spell it out for you, do I? You had to of known how much she cared for you."

Balthier's face was grim. Yes, he did know. He did know because he felt the same way, the same pull as she did. He couldn't help himself but to like her, to even fall for her. Her face has been the only thing in his dreams for the past 6 months. He yearned for her, and even if he didn't admit it, his dreams reflected how much he wanted her. He wouldn't be surprised if Fran even knew about his yearnings. Now that he thought about it, she probably did.

They stayed in silence after that, until Fran came down the hall. Vaan pushed himself up. "How is she?"

Fran glanced at them both. "She is better than she was, but there is no guarantee. If you have something to say to her that you never said, I would do it now." Fran looked at Balthier as she spoke, hinting that he should go see her. Vaan was also looking at Balthier.

"I'm going first. I'll make it quick." Vaan says as he hurries down the hall to speak to his best friend. Balthier turned and looked at Fran.

"How did you know?" He asked. Her ears twitched, and she smiled in amusement.

"Everyone knew, except for her."

Balthier stepped back, as if he was slapped. Silence fell on the hallway, as Fran left him alone with his thoughts. His mind was racing, realizing he wasn't as careful as he thought when he hid his emotions. He got too close to all of them, he trusted more than he should have. He left his soul bare to all of them, but he didn't get it crushed. And that confused him; people that were open were left broken hearted.

But penelo was open, and she was the kindest of them all. He rubbed his eyes, this was all too much for one day, even for him. Footsteps were heard as Vaan left Penelo's room and approached the two sky pirates. With a nod, Balthier went down the hall, and momentarily paused at her door, hesitating. Finally, he open the door and faced what he has been dreaming about.

Her face was pale, her frame small, but her skin unblemished because of Fran's magic. He sat in the the chair by the bed, just looking at her face. In all of his fantasies, this was never a possibility of how they would meet again. He gently took her hand and caressed it. He took a deep breath then exhaled. He did this multiple times before he finally found the words to speak.

"I heard that you are quite the performer. Actually, not heard, saw. I came to one of your dance recitals, you were beautiful on the stage. I've been keeping track of you, just like you have been keeping track of me."He gave a sad smile. "My dear Penelo, I am such a coward. I can face and kill my old man, take over a throne, but I can not tell the woman I love that I love her."

His hand held hers, afraid to let go. He took a deep breath to regain his composure. He looked at their hands intertwined together. "I love you. I should have never let you go." He cupped her face and kissed her gently. He released her hand, and turned to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed it once again. He turned back to look at an awake Penelo, smiling at him. Balthier couldn't help but grin in relief.

"I shouldn't have let you leave me behind." Their eyes locked, and both of their eyes had finally contacted what their hearts yearned for: each other.


End file.
